They Meet
by Simon loves Jeanette
Summary: Okay, it's what I think would happen if the chipettes started going to school after the chipmunks already won the battle of the bands. Please please please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A.N. Okay,this is my first story so please be nice. It takes place in the CGI universe. It is what I believe would happen if the Chipmunks and the Chipettes didn't start school at the same time...so yeah.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. If I did,there would be waaay more simonette moments.  
Enjoy the story!

Simon's P.O.V.

A blue-clad chipmunk was walking the halls of West Eastman High pondering over a question that was always at the forefront of his mind lately. _Why does no one ever understand me? I mean Alvin only sees me as "The smart one" or "The dull one", and to Theodore i'm the "Comforting, yet confusing brother". No one sees me for who I really am! I mean, I know tha-_ "Come on guys!" Simon's thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky voice coming from the gym. "Have you never heard of a _civil_ dispute?" Simon cocked his ears. The voice _had_ to have come from a chipmunk, for a human's voice couldn't go that high, but it wasn't Alvin's or Theodore's voice. "Could it even be possible?" He muttered to himself as he scampered over to the gym door and peeked in.

A full-blown game of dodgeball was going on in a girl's P.E. class. Simon blushed furiously under his fur, but he was so curious as to who or what made that noise that he didn't look away, but instead started looking around the room. He spotted two strong looking girls zinging dodgeballs at everyone from across the room. Simon shivered. He remembered the game of dodgeball on his first day of school, four months ago. He shook the painful memory away and continued scanning the room.

He spotted a purple-clad female chipmunk in the center of the room furiously trying not to be squashed by the giant rubber balls. She tryed to evade a perfectly aimed dodgeball, but was too slow. "Ahhh!"She screamed as the dodgeball slammed her into the wall. ***Thud*** Simon flinched, cringing. "Ohh right in the abdomen." He heard her mutter. He blinked in surprise._ Strangely enough, that sounded just like- _"Miss... um what's your surname?" His thoughts were interrupted by the girls gym teacher, who was looking down at the purple-clad chipmunk sprawled out at the bottom of the gym wall. The purple-clad chipmunk began to sit up and straighten her purple glasses. "W-well Mrs. Sch..latter?" The teacher nodded. "U-um we, meaning my two sisters and I, w-well we don't have a surname." "Well then." The teacher blinked confusedly at the confession."I'll just call you Miss. Chipmunk then." The female chipmunk cringed, but the teacher paid no attention. "Miss. Chipmunk, I am not going to let you stop participating because of one measly dodgeball! So just stand up, brush yourself off, and go back out there!" Mrs. Schlatter bellowed. "B-but..." "No buts!" Yelled the teacher as she spun on her heel and walked away from the female chipmunk.

The purple-clad chipmunk shakily tryed to stand and straighten herself up. Every muscle in Simon's body screamed to go help her, but he knew he couldn't. One reason was because it was a **girl's **P.E. class, and the other was that there was another female chipmunk running towards her. This one was slightly chubby, and she wore an ensemble of all green. "This must be one of the sisters she spoke of." Simon thought. "Funny, she looks kind of like Theodore!" "Are you okay Jean?" He heard the green-clad female chipmunk say. "Oh i'm fine Eleanor." Said _Jean._ "Are you O.K. Jeanette?" He heard a pink-clad female chipmunk yell from the bleachers. "I'm fine Brittany!" Jeanette yelled up to her. Brittany nodded and went back to talking to her friends. "Eleanor?" Jeanette asked her sister. "Do you think that anyone in this school will understand me? As in, well you know, a friend and not an acquaintance?" Eleanor opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the gym teacher."Game over! Get back into your teams from the last game and keep playing!"

Jeanette groaned and walked back to the middle of the gym, all the while holding her stomach. Simon felt bad for her. He knew how bad it felt to be hit by a huge dodgeball. "Start!" Yelled Mrs. Schlatter. Jeanette started hiding behind the teens so as not to get hit. Soon enough there was only Jeanette and Eleanor left on the blue team, and three girls left on the red team. The red team started talking in whispers on their side, then all turned to face Jeanette, while no one faced off with Eleanor. Simon's eyes went wide with shock as he realized what was happening, but he was too late to shout out any kind of warning to the purple-clad chipmunk. He watched in horror as Jeanette was blasted into the wall by three dodgeballs back-to-back, then the first girl whipped around, threw the ball straight down as hard as she could, and nailed Eleanor into the ground. Simon went into a state of shock. _I didn't know girls could be so mean!_ He thought."Yes!" The girls cried and high fived each other as the class started filing out. "We got the nerd..." Jeanette hung her head, but tried to ignore the girls and started helping Eleanor up off of the floor. At this Simons fur bristled up. He had no idea why, but he felt some sort of protectiveness for Jeanette. _I wish I could go in there and... _"...and the fat chick out!" Thegirls finished their sentence.

"What did you just say?!" Yelled Brittany. She stood up and started running down the bleachers towards the girls with Jeanette limping, yet stalking, behind her. "What's the matter rat?" They asked Brittany. "Is your sister too much of a baby to know she's disgusting? Or have you been lying to her all of her life telling her she's _big boned_?" The human girls laughed clearly enjoying Eleanor's response, which was to run into the locker room crying. That was all it took to set Brittany and Jeanette off. They jumped on the two girls that were left, (The other girl left when she saw Brittany and Jeanette coming towards them.) and they started clawing at them and pulling out the girls' hair. "Oww! Get off of me you rat!" The first girl said to Brittany, while the other girl was frantically trying to get Jeanette off of her. All of a sudden, Simon heard the gym teacher coming out of her office and walking down the hall towards the gym. Brittany and Jeanette must have heard her as well, because they jumped off of the girls and started running towards the locker room after Eleanor. All of a sudden Jeanette stopped, turned around and yelled back at the girls. "And by the way!" The girls stopped trying to fix themselves and slowly turned to glare at her. Jeanette continued, unphased. "We are slightly anthropomorphized Tamias striatus, or in layman's terms we are talking chipmunks!" She yelled the last word, then turned and ran into the locker room after her sisters. "Wow" Simon whispered, backing away from the door.

**Okay that's it for this chapter... In the next chapters I am going to put the boys together,talking about the girls simon saw, the girls talking about what happened, and then...THEY MEET! XD  
Just remember.. i need reviews so please Please PLEASE review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has a little more humor, if that's what you clicked on this story for okay?Also, I let Simon have his lab from the cartoons, because frankly, he would probably go insane without it!  
Disclaimer: I don't! Nope nuh-uh. I wish!**

Chapter 2

Simon was just backing away from the door after seeing the scene in the gym. "Wow" he whispered to himself. _She is smart as well! Maybe she will understand me! Unlike Alvin. _Simon rolled his eyes and continued thinking. '_ They are anthropomorphized as well! I thought we were the only ones!' _Simon's train of thought was interrupted by a red-clad chipmunk, who had been sneaking up on Simon. "Simon!" Yelled Alvin, and Simon spun around embarrased. "You, Mr. goody two-shoes, were watching the girls in P.E. class?!" Alvin cracked up laughing. Simon blushed under his fur and started sputtering. "W-what? No! N-nothing like that! I-I just heard some o-other chipmunks i-in there a-and i just thought.." "Ha! Yeah right bro!" Alvin squeezed out between laughs. "You were caught red handed!" "Pawed." Simon muttered under his breath, but Alvin ignored him and continued speaking. "Next time you do something like that, try to make up a believeable excuse!" Simon's face turned red under his fur and he started yelling. " I am not you Alvin! I don't do such roguish things as that-" "You just did." Alvin cut in. "-and I wouldn't lie about there being other anthropomorphic chipmunks!" Simon finished by glaring at Alvin. "What? Anthmoric? What does that even mean?" Asked Alvin. Simon sighed and wistfully thought of the purple-clad chipmunk, who had used that very word and understood it. "Alvin it means, long story short, that we can talk even though we are chipmunks." "Uh-huh... Okay, well you want me to believe there are other chipmunks like us here in school?" Simon nodded. "I'll need proof little brother." Said Alvin grinning. "Oh come on! Only by five minutes!" Simon yelled playfully, glad that they were not fighting anymore.

"Hey guys!" Said a certain green-wearing chipmunk. "What's up?" "Hey Theodore get this!" Said Alvin. "Simon wants me to believe that there are other chipmunks in school, because I caught h-mmph!" "What Alvin is trying to say-" Simon shot Alvin a look. He didn't want Alvin filling Theodore's head with thoughts like that. Simon continued speaking. "-is that he doesn't believe that there are other chipmunks like us in school, but there are!" "Ohh, ok!" Said theodore. "I think it will be cool to hang out with someone like us for a change!" Simon smiled. "As a matter of fact Theo, I saw one who reminded me of you!" "How original." Alvin sarcastically said. Simon frowned at him, then looked back at Theodore. "Anyways, her name was Eleanor, she wore all green, and she acted kind of motherly towards her sisters." _Just the kind of girl Theo needs. _Simon thought. Alvin's ears perked up. "Hey Si!" He exclaimed. "I might be willing to believe you if there's a girl for me in the deal!" Alvin waggled his eyebrows. Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin, girls aren't some sort of property!" Now it was Alvin's turn to roll his eyes. "Dude, it's just a saying!" Suddenly Alvin got a cheeky grin on his face. "You'll understand when your older!" "Uggh whatever." Mumbled Simon, who was suddenly too drained to argue about their ages.

Simon started walking down the hall towards the exit of the school, staring into space. "Ok..." Mumbled Alvin. "Hey wait a minute.." "Hey Si! You never answered my question!" Yelled Alvin, who was running to catch up to Simon. "And what question would that be?" Asked Simon, who was lost in thought thinking about the purple-clad chipmunk named Jeanette. "You know! Is there a girl chipmunk like me?" "Umm.." Said Simon, tearing his mind away from Jeanette, and placing it on Alvin's question. "Well, there was this one female who had a... well I guess you would call it a fiery temper. Her name is Brittany, but I don't think she would take kindly to you if you-" "Who cares?! She's a girl, which means she _has_ to fall for my awesome looks,charming personality-" "Big ego." Simon mumbled under his breath. "Hey I resent that!" Yelled Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes. "Okay whatever." Said Simon. "Just don't use her name if you meet her! She might want to know exactly _how_ you knew her name, and that could turn out, um, messy." Simon shivered and thought about the two human girls that Brittany and Jeanette took down. He did _**not**_ want that anger directed at him. Nope, Nuh-uh. "Hey Si?" Theodore spoke up after a long minute of thinking. "How exactly did you know their names?" Simon's eyes went wide, as Alvin's head snapped up. _Oh no! He's got that __look__ in his eyes!_ Simon thought. "Well, you see Theo, Si here was looking int-mmph!" Alvin's rush to get out an answer did not go unnoticed by Simon. "W-what d-did Simon do something _bad_?" Asked Theodore who was in a state of panic. Simon shook his head 'no' frantically, while Alvin nodded yes. Alvin tryed to get Simon in a headlock, but to no avail. Theodore was torn. He knew Simon didn't lie much, but something in the way Alvin was arguing that he did gave poor Theo an uneasy feeling. "Oww! Darn it Simon! That hurts!" Said Alvin, who was in a headlock and being given a noogie. Theodore's eyes went wide. "Alvin!" Theodore said in a reprimanding tone. Alvin looked at him, confused. "You said the D-word!" Theo finished. Alvin started panicking. Of course he hadn't said _that_ word, but how was he going to tell Theo that? Simon let Alvin out of the headlock and shot him a look._ I'll get you off the hook with Theodore if you don't mention what I did anymore_. Alvin made a face, but he knew he had no choice. Alvin nodded his consent.

"Hey Theo!" Simon called to Theodore, who was pacing back and forth down the hall. "Yes Simon?" Theodore cautiously came closer to Simon. "Guess what i'm making in my lab!" Theodore blinked. This was the last thing he thought Simon would say. "U-um a project?" Theo guessed. Simon nodded. "And do you know what it does?" He asked the green-clad chipmunk. "Um..no?" Theodore gave Simon a bewildered look. "It makes _great_ sundaes!" Simon said with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew that if anything would nab his brother, it would be food. Theodore kept the uneasy look, but Simon could see his defences breaking down at the mention of the treat. "R-really." Theodore tried to sound uninterested, he really did, but he couldn't help but sound a little eager. After all, Simon wouldn't make a _**regular**_ sundae machine! Simon tryed not to smile at Theo's statment and continued. "Yes Theodore. My invention uses voice commands to make the perfect treat! You say an ingredient into the voice receptor and the ingredient materializes into your sundae! It also has options that you can set, to optimize the flavor! You can make the machine blend all of your ingredients together, you can set it up so when the machine senses that some ingedients won't taste good together, it adds another ingredient to make it taste good again, and the best part is that i've engineered it to recognise the user,and remember their data, so if a person really likes their sundae, the machine can make it exactly the same way again!" Simon finished with proudness in his eyes at his accomplishment. The whole time Simon was talking, Theodore's eyes were getting wider and wider, and he lost all of his defences as his thoughts were overpowered by huge sundaes. "Theodore." Theo's daydreams were interrupted by his blue-clad older brother. Theo looked up at Simon with blank eyes, while his mind was still in '_sundae land'_. Simon stifled a laugh. "Theo-" He continued. "If you want any sundaes, you have to promise not to say anything about alvin's or my own problems okay?" Simon felt horrible. He was practically asking Theo to lie! This wasn't like him at all, and he felt like Alvin for a minute, but he was desperate and he felt he had no choice but to bribe his baby brother. "B-but.." Theodore protested, thinking about dishonesty and sundaes. "Please Theo?" Said Simon, who was already feeling bad enough. "W-well okay, but I get extra sprinkles and whipped crean on my sundae." Theodore said seriously. Simon cracked a smile at his little brother's childish ways. "Okay Theo, whatever you want." Simon replied.

The three boys walked out of the school, each thinking a different thought. Alvin's mind was occupied by one thought:_i've gotta get Simon to get me out of trouble more often!_,Theodore's head was filled with images of quintuple chocolate sundaes, And Simon was making up plans for a portable memory wiper, until of course his thoughts were overpowered once again by the purple-clad chipmunk. "Her glasses were quite fetching!" He said to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the girls' chapter, and I must say that they are very hard for me to write for! Please forgive any personality differences of the girls'. Please review and tell me how to improve the girls ok? The next chapters will be of them meeting for the first time. Please tell me if you prefer them to meet all together, **or** in their respective pairs first, then all together.

Disclaimer:I do not own the 'munks or the 'ettes ok? They are Bagdasarian's and Vinny's!

**Chapter 3**

Brittany rushed into the locker room, followed by Jeanette a few minutes later. They had to look for a while before the found Eleanor hiding in one of the empty lockers. She was curled up in the far right corner, holding her knees, and looking away from the open door her sisters were standing in. "I-i'm okay guys." Mumbled Eleanor. "Just go on back to the treehouse, i'll be fine." "No way!" Said Brittany, going to sit by Eleanor. "We're not going to just leave you here!" Brittany motioned for Jeanette to come into the locker, but Jeanette stalled. "I-I don't know Britt." Jeanette carefully spoke, trying not to ignite her sisters' temper. "I-it doesn't look very clean." Brittany rolled her eyes at her timid sister, got up, walked over to Jeanette, and grabbed her wrist. "Come on!" Brittany said, dragging Jeanette inside the locker. "Close the door, ok?" Said Brittany, who did not want Eleanor crying being the main gossip topic at school. One reason was that she didn't want her little sister being picked on, and the other was _**her**_ reputation. Jeanette obliged and then wearily walked over to her sisters. "Okay, we're all alone." Said Brittany. "You can talk now." Jeanette held up her paw and motioned for Eleanor to wait as she listened for the sound of someone coming into the locker room. When she heard no sound, she motioned for her sister to speak. 

"I-it's just-" Eleanor started,"- am I really _that _big?" "WHAT?!" Brittany yelled. Jeanette cringed at her sister's loud voice. "Of course you're not! Those girls were just jerks!" Jeanette nodded her agreement, and spoke softly. "Ellie, those kinds of girls _look_ for ways to make people feel bad, even if what they say is not true!" "Yeah, you've got everything they don't!" Added Brittany. "Talent, a good personality, a chance to become famous..." Brittany got a look in her eyes that Eleanor couldn't quite place, but that Jeanette knew all too well. Jeanette rolled her eyes as Brittany continued. "Well, I bet they are just jealous of me! Ow! Um, I mean you!" Brittany glared at Jeanette, who had just elbowed her in the ribs. Eleanor giggled. Even while trying to cheer her up, Britt always managed to make it all about her in her mind, but Ellie didn't mind. She actually thought it was quite funny how she and Jeanette always had to correct her. "You are also very pretty Eleanor! I'll bet those girls would kill for your looks!"Jeanette complimented her sister. Eleanor smiled. She _did_ like her pale blond hair.

"Okay are you feeling better now?" Asked Brittany, who was eager for all of the "sharing" to be over. Sure she loved her sisters, but she was the kind of girl who preferred not to talk about it all of the time. They knew, and that was enough for Britt. "Because this locker is really nasty!" Jeanette started glaring at her sister."Really Brit? Really?" All three girls laughed uncontrollably, glad the tense moments were over. "Okay girls!" Said Eleanor, who was the first to recover. "Let's get out of here!" The three chipmunk girls jumped out of the locker and onto the floor. "Well, that was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" Eleanor said sarcastically. "Um, let's _not_!" Brittany said with a shudder. They laughed again before leaving the locker room._ I'm glad Eleanor has such an upbeat personality! _Jeanette thought. 

"I just don't want to play dodgeball ever again!" Remarked Eleanor, as the girls reached the door. Jeanette winced. "I know what you mean!" Brittany smirked, pushed open the door, and started walking down the steps. "That's what you get for playing, girls!" Jeanette looked over at Brittany. "And an 'F' is what you'll get in gym if you don't!" Brittany's smirk dropped.


	4. Chapter 4 Greens

**A/N: I am so sorry! I've just been so busy! O.K. here is the next chapter. You can guess who meets from the chapter title! I must admit, this chapter was hard because I kept making Eleanor have her personalty from the cartoons, and I had to keep going back and fixing that because this is a *shudder* CGI based fic. As always, italics are thoughts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the chipmunks/ettes! If I did, there would be more of the Simon and Jeanette focused cartoons! *Why Bagdasarian? Why?* *Falls on knees in rain and sobs***

Chapter 4  
The greens meet.

  
(The next day.)

_Mmm! _Theodore thought on the way to his last class Home Ec. _That was the __best__ sundae i've ever had! _"Ahhh!" Theodore's thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He stopped and cocked his head. "Some.. One.. Help.. Me!" Theodore blinked. _It sounds like someone's being bounced around!_ He looked around the corner of the hall. Three girls were kicking around what looked like a... green ball with fur? Theodore gasped. It was a chipmunk! Theodore tried to remember what Simon had said her name was, but to no avail. "Hey! Leave her alone! Uh.. Please?" Theodore yelled to the girls. The first girl stopped, caught the female chipmunk, and spoke. "Hey, look at this! Flubber here has got herself a boyfriend to protect her! How sweet!" The girl laughed and started throwing the female chipmunk up and down. Theodore saw a spider crawling up a locker and got an idea. "First of all-" Theodore started inching towards the locker. "- i'm not her boyfriend. Second of all, why are you calling her flubber?" The girl laughed, while the female chipmunk cringed. The girl started bouncing the female chipmunk on her knee. "Reason number one!" She shouted. "She is very bouncy!" Theodore's hackles rose, but he kept his mind on his mission, and his mouth girl stopped bouncing the chipmunk, and grabbed her again. "Secondly, she's wearing all green!" Theodore continued inching towards the locker._ Just a few more steps!_ "Third, she's a fat _blob_, just like flubber!"

This got Theodore mad. He ran the last few steps to the locker, grabbed the spider, and flung it towards the girl holding the chipmunk. "Ahh!" The girl shrieked, started jumping up and down, and tried to brush the spider off with one hand. The female chipmunk saw that his plan wasn't working, so she did something that she would never normally do. "Oww!" The girl yelled as the female chipmunk bit her. Theodore tuned her out after that, because she was saying words he absolutely _hated_. The bully dropped the female chipmunk, and the two green-clad chipmunks started running and looking for a place to hide. "Oh! Wait a minute!" The female chipmunk said, glancing down at her wrist band. "What?" Theodore huffed, skidding around a corner. "Hug me!" She pointed to Theodore, then to herself. "Oka- wait. What?" Theodore eyed her wearily as he dodged people's feet. The female chipmunk looked behind them, and did not like what she saw. The bullies were getting closer at a very fast pace, due to them pushing everyone out of their way._ Crap. No time to explain!_ She thought. "Just do it!" She yelled, jumping over a skateboard. "Hurry!" Theodore ran over to her and reluctantly hugged her close, as she pressed something on her wrist.

A brilliant green light enveloped the chipmunks for a split second. Theodore stood still, blinded from the flash, as he felt the female chipmunk pull away from him, and drag him out of the center of the hallway towards the lockers. "I should have told him to close his eyes. Poor thing." He heard her mutter as she rubbed some sort of cream onto his forehead. "Where did they go?!" He heard one of the bullies sputter. His sight suddenly came back, and he let out a squeak. The girls were less than four feet away! He felt a hand clamp over his mouth, and he looked over at... nothing?"Uggh come on, let's get out of here. This is too creepy!" One of the girls spoke, and the other ones nodded in agreement. They walked away as Theodore heard the other chipmunk speak. "Look down at yourself." Theodore looked down at his hands, or rather, where his hands should have been. He squeaked in surprise and felt faint. "What happened to me?!" He screamed. He heard a giggle. "Don't worry, i'll fix it!" He felt something being sprayed all around him, and looked down again. Sure enough, he could see his hands perfectly._ What?!_ He heard the spraying sound again and looked up. He watched, entranced, as the chipmunk reappeared from her feet up. "H-how?" He asked very confusedly. She laughed. "My sister Jeanette is very smart! She invented an invisibility device for me for if I ever got into a situation like that." She noticed his still confused face and continued to the best of her knowledge. "It bends the light around you and makes you look invisible to everyone else!" "Ohh!" Theodore smiled. "It sounds like something my brother Simon would invent!" "Really?" She asked. "Yep. But my brother Alvin always makes fun of him for being so smart." Theodore frowned. The other chipmunk laughed. "That sounds kind of like my sister Brittany!" "Wow! That's kind of strange, but cool! I th-" Theodore was cut off by the bell ringing a warning. "Oh my gosh!" Theodore jumped up. "I almost forgot about class!" The other chipmunk sighed and got up. "What class do you have next?" She asked, curious. "I have Home Ec! I love to cook!" He replied enthusiastically. Her face brightened considerably."Really? Me too! I love cooking!"

Theodore turned towards his class, when he remembered something. "Hi! I'm Theodore!" He said, turning to face her again. She smiled. "I'm Eleanor!" She replied, before running to her class. Theodore sighed and turned back towards the Home Ec classroom. _She's like a beautiful green gumdrop!_

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? There is one way to tell me! Please please please please please please REVIEW! :P**


	5. Chapter 5 Red and Pink

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry! The reason I haven't updated in a while is because of school. I know, that's the most overused excuse out there, but when you have 5 hours of algebra homework everyday, it gets harder to find time to write fanfiction. I spent all day yesterday writing this for you guys and I really, really hope you review, because the number of people who have read this and not reviewed is a very large amount of people. Oh well. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and favorited! And now...The story! YAY! P.S. I also put some of the cartoon in this chapter too, I couldn't help myself! XD I almost put Alvin's baby blues in here! Oops!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 'munks or the 'ettes! (I wish...)**

****

Chapter 5. Red and Pink.

Alvin Seville was walking towards his chorus class, when he heard some high-pitched mumbling coming from somewhere on his left. _Ugh._ Alvin thought._ Theodore must be lost again. I'd better go help him before he asks the wrong person for help again._ Alvin scampered over to the side of the hallway, looking for the source of the mumbling. "Theodore! Theo!" Alvin yelled, looking left and right through the throngs of teens rushing to get to class, for the bell had just rung. Alvin felt a tap on his shoulder. "The-oh!" Alvin turned around and saw a pink-clad female chipmunk standing right behind him. _Time to use some of my skills!_ Alvin thought and put on a cocky face.

"Wow, and I thought I was good-looking!" Alvin wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his hand. "The name's Seville, Alvin Seville. Famous rockstar, and the object of all of your fantasies! How may I help you?" The pink-clad chipmunk rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. That line is so overused! Get a new one!" The female stuck out her hand and shook his. " The name's Brittany, and you need to get a life!" Alvin's fur bristled. "Hey! I thought of that line myself!" Brittany smirked. "You and every other guy on Earth!" Alvin growled. "You are so freaking annoying!" "Thanks, I try." She said, examining her nails. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Never mind, i'll find it on my own." She turned away from him and pulled out a map of the school. "Okay, so if the library is over here, and the gym is over here, then where-?" "Is the theater?" Alvin wrecked her train of thought. "Yes, how'd you-?" "Know?" Alvin, smirking, butted in again. "It's starting to get irritating now, Alvin." Brittany warned, glancing over at him. Alvin put his hands up. "Hey, don't insult me! You are the one lost in school!" Alvin stated with a cocky look. She rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Brittany looked back at the map in her hands, then looked left and right down the hallway in front of her. She shrugged and started walking left. "Are you sure it's that way?" Alvin asked, grinning. Brittany stopped, turned around, and started studying Alvin to see if he was trying to trick her. She saw no indication that he was lying, so she turned around and started going right. Alvin looked her up and down, and rested his eyes on her face. "But I am also a very good liar, so are you sure it's that way?" Alvin smirked at her befuddled expression. "You really _are_ a jerk aren't you?" She exclaimed, looking left and right. "Where am I supposed to go?!" She started panicing. She was late for class on her second day here, and this red wearing pain-in-the-butt wasn't making anything easier! Alvin grinned even wider. He knew exactly where she needed to go, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. "I could always waste my precious time..." Alvin struck a dramatic and thoughtful pose. "What on Earth do you mean by that?" Brittany asked, putting her hands on her hips. Alvin chuckled nervously. "Um...I could walk you to class!" He spoke, gaining back some of his bravado. Brittany looked him up and down. "No thanks!" She turned to walk away, only to remember that she didn't know _where_ she was. Alvin smirked as she came to a halt after a few steps. "Looks like you have no choice! You can't just wander the halls!" He said triumphantly. "Watch me!" She yelled, turning on her heel, and running into the leg of the principal, Mrs. Padgett.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" She asked, looking down her nose at Brittany. Brittany jumped back and ran to Alvin. "Mrs. Padgett!" Brittany nervously greeted the principal. "Um, how are you?" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Amateur." He muttered under his breath. Mrs. Padgett looked the chipmunks up and down. "What are you two doing, wandering around after the bell has rung?" Alvin walked to stand beside Brittany, and linked his arm with hers in a teasing way. Brittany tried to pull away, but Alvin held on. "Mrs. Padgett, I was just showing this lost soul the way to the theater!" raised her eyebrows at the overdramatic chipmunk as he let go of brittany's arm and continued. "Yes! Five minutes ago, I was walking along the narrow corridors of this school, going towards my class that would lead to an ever so bright future! But alas! I heard a beautiful damsel in distress! Lost along the pathways of life, her future unclear! So, being the good samaritan I am, made the _very_ painful choice to abandon my near-future endeavors, and to help set this young lady back on the path to a rich and fulfilling future! Now I ask you! Was that the worst decision of my life? May I go on, wondering _why_ I abandoned all of my hopes and dreams? All to help an ingrate who might thank me later along in her life? Or! Shall I be praised and lavished riches upon, for being the Supermunk to her Lois Lane? I, for one, do not find this system just! For with my words, I may start a new era of heros! Mrs. Padgett, should I have left this poor soul to wander for the rest of her life? Or do you agree that my actions were good, just, and fair!"

Alvin said the last part of his outburst on his knees, with his arms spread wide. Brittany stared at the red-clad wonder._ Holy crap!_ She thought. _He should be the one taking theatre arts!_ Alvin stood up and looked at the principal with an unfaltering stare. The principal blinked and looked back and forth between the two chipmunks. "Well Mr Seville, you make a very persuasive case... Alright, I'll let it go just this one time, but there will be _no more_ of this wandering around after the bell rings, got it?" The two chipmunks nodded, relieved. "Alright then, here's a pass for each of you. Now hurry and get to class!" The principal handed each chipmunk a slip of paper, and walked down the hall shaking her head and muttering to herself. When the principal turned the corner, Brittany turned around to see Alvin dancing and humming _Can't touch this_ under his breath. Brittany rolled her eyes. _This dude is a pain in the butt, but there's something about him..._

Alvin stopped dancing and looked at Brittany. "You owe me big time!" He teased her and linked his arm with hers. "Well, mademoiselle! Would you like ze master of dance to show you to your next class?" He asked her in a phony french accent. Brittany unlinked their arms, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh please! I could so out dance you! Heck, even my two sisters could out dance you!" Alvin narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Could not! And my two brothers could out dance your sisters anytime and anyplace!" "You wanna go?" Brittany yelled coming nose-to-nose with alvin. "Bring it on! Name the time and place!" Alvin said, staring her down with his amber brown eyes. "Friday at four, at the skate park!" She said, glaring back with her electric blues. "We'll be there!" Alvin said, stepping back and strolling away. Brittany stood there, steaming, then suddenly thought of something. "Um-" She started out, but Alvin interrupted her. "To your left, then right at the next hallway, and it's the third door on the right!" He called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner. 

Brittany sighed. Yes, he was annoying, egotistical, and a know-it-all, but he was cute. Brittany mentally slapped herself for being so gushy, then turned left and started walking towards her class, which was now almost a quarter of the way over. Alvin heard her walk away from his hiding place just around the corner, and grinned to himself. _Don't tell me girls aren't property Si! She is definitely __mine__!_ He thought to himself, then started walking away. He shuddered._ And as much as I hate to admit it, pink is my new favorite color!_

**Well? Horrible? Awesome? You want to burn my computer with a blowtorch? TELL ME PLEASE! Review!**

...

...  
Please?

...

...  
You can be my best friend!

...

...  
Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Blue and Purple

**A/N: Umm... I'm sorry that this is so late guys, but I've been trying to get to a computer so that I could type it up. I have a Kindle Fire, but you can't type up stories on it... Sorry guys.**  
**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope it doesn't go on forever for you guys. :P Remember that thoughts are in italics.**  
**Disclaimer: The quotes from the movie are Bagdasarian's, as well as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Okay? Jeez.**

** Chapter 6 Blue and Purple**

"All right class, settle down!" Simon Seville twitched his ears and looked around at the teens who were sitting down. Simon sat on the top of his desk, wondering why these kids always talked to each other. Simon shook his head. He was fine in silence, or rather he enjoyed the peace he got from the lack of his brother Alvin. Simon dook in a deep breath and looked to the front of the room, where the Advanced Calculus teacher, Mrs. Johnson, stood commanding their attention. "Settle down everybody!" The few remaining teens sat down reluctantly. "Good. Now I presume you've met our new student?" Most of the class nodded. Simon looked around, trying to spot the new student, but failed. The teacher caught him looking around. "Mr. Seville, have you not yet met her?" Simon shook his head, his mind catching the word 'her'. "Well, I'll introduce you two after class, since you are going to be her guide around the school." Simon opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by his teacher. "Don't worry Simon, it won't be like last time. I promise." She said softly. Simon nodded, embarassed, as the class snickered at the memory.

**Flashback**

A girl bounced on the balls of her feet at the front of the classroom. "Class, this is our new student, Charice Lynn." The teacher spoke, trying to get enthusiasm from her students, failing miserably. The class mumbled a hello, and all but one(Simon) turned back to their unfinished homework. Mrs. Johnson scanned the room, and her eyes landed on Simon. "Mr. Seville, you will be Ms. Lynn's guide around school, alright?" Simon nodded. Mrs. Johnson pointed Simon out to Charice. Big Mistake. "Oh my gosh! Simon?!" The girl started running towards the desk that Simon was sitting on. "I know everything about you! I am your biggest fan! Can I be your girlfriend? I will love you forever! Can I have a hug? Oh! Or even better, a kiss?!" Simon paled under his fur, jumped off of the desk, and started running. He squeaked as she caught him and held on tight. "OMG! You and me-" "You and I!" Simon gasped out a correction as he struggled to get away from the obsessed fangirl. "Aww! It sounds even better when you say it!" " Ms. Lynn, please put Mr. Seville down!" The teacher started walking towards Charice and Simon. Charice started backing away towards the door, gripping Simon even tighter, making him grit his teeth in pain. "You just don't get it do you?" She asked angrily. "Simon and I are going to get married and grow old together, and there is nothing you can do about it! The only person on this earth that I love more than Simon is Alvin, and he's not around here, he's in L.A. according to his Facebook, so Simon is mine!" The teacher looked at her confusedly. "Do you mean Mr. Alvin Seville, in room 27 right now?" Simon turned toward the teacher. _How could she be so-_"Oof!" The girl dropped Simon on the ground and ran out the door. Simon knew it shouldn't, but it kind of stung that his fanbase- his crazy fanbase he corrected himself- could be stolen by Alvin in a fraction of a second. Simon got out his cellphone to text and warn Alvin, but he heard a high-pitched yell and put his phone away. _At least he gets the same treatment that I got._ Simon grimaced and rubbed his waist.

**End of flashback**

Simon spent the rest of the class time worrying about the girl that he was to show around. _Hmm.. Let me think this through logically. I didn't see her, which means she is behind someone tall, or she is shorter... perhaps chipmunk size? She could be one of the female chipmunks that I saw yesterday!_ Simon perked up for a moment, but then realized that those girls could be major fans of Alvin and the Chipmunks as well. _Well,_ he thought, _if she's a chipmunk, she won't be able to pick me up and carry me around at least! _Just then, a purple-clad chipmunk was worrying as well. _What if he's a bully? He can't make fun of me for being in this class, because he is in here as well...unless his parents bribed the school somehow... I need to calm down!_ She started taking deep breaths to calm herself. In the past, she had been made fun of for her intelligence, and had even become an outcast of sorts.

The chipmunks' worrying was cut short as the bell rang. Simon shakily stood up and jumped off of the desk, leaving his books for the scampered up the side of the teacher's desk and edged closer to the teacher, just in case. Mrs. Johnson looked at him reassuringly. She knew why he was nervous, but she knew about poor Jeanette's worries as well, for the bullying had already started this year. Simon heard the sound of claws on wood, and relaxed slightly. It was one of the female chipmunks. He watched the last human student file out of the room. After this class was a 10 minute break, so they would be undisturbed for now._And alone..._ Simon shivered and turned back to the teacher. The chipmunk that Simon remembered as Jeanette hopped over the ledge, and promptly tripped over a pencil. As the teacher moved her hand to catch Jeanette, she accidently knocked Simon off balance. When Mrs. Johnson caught Jeanette, the impact caused Jeanette's glasses to fly off of her face, and through a rare stroke of bad luck they landed right on Simon's nose, causing him to have double magnification from the glasses. He stumbled around, trying to dizzily catch his balance, tripped over a pen, and landed on something soft and furry. Mrs. Johnson laughed. "My my! Aren't you two the most accident prone students I've ever seen!" She gently picked Simon up off of Jeanette, righted them both, and took Jeanette's glasses from Simon and handed them to Jeanette. Simon blushed furiously under his fur. _Jeanette seems rather cute when she's flustered._ "T-thank y-you Mrs. Johnson." "You're welcome. Jeanette, this is Mr. Simon Seville. Mr. Seville, this is Jeanette." "H-hello." Jeanette spoke first. "Hello J-Jeanette." Simon greeted her. "Well, Mr. Seville, the reason that I chose you to be her guide is that she has your exact schedule."Simon stared at Jeanette in awe. "Exacly how old are you?" He asked. "I-I thought you might have been my age, but if you are in all of my classes-" "I-I'm in ninth grade. I had my schedule changed yesterday. I-I'm advanced in the educational aspects of my life." She looked like she was going to say something else, but she shut her mouth thoughtfully. "I-I am in ninth grade as w-well." Simon said. "I-It is nice to see somebody who is more interested in education for once." She gave him a timid smile. "Thank you." She said.

"Well, I'll let you two get to know each other." The teacher stood up. "I'm the hall monitor in five minutes. Good bye!" Mrs. Johnson walked out of the room. Simon's fur stood up nervously from being alone with this girl that he hardly knew anything about. He turned around to find her studying him. "W-what?" He tensed up, ready to run. "N-nothing. I was just thinking about the odds of there being four anthropomorphic chipmunks in this school." Simon remembered the other two female chipmunks he had seen, and realized with relief that she wasn't talking about his brothers. "Y-you have siblings or family members here?" He asked, trying to sound adequately curious. "Yes, I-I have two sisters named Eleanor and Brittany." She looked at him curiously. "D-do you have any siblings?" "Yes, I have two brothers named Theodore and Alvin. What grades are your sisters in?" He asked. " N-ninth. We're triplets. What about your brothers?" "We are triplets as well." Simon looked at his watch. "Oh! I'd better be collecting my things!" Simon jumped off of the teachers desk, and Jeanette followed.

"I-I'm curious." She spoke. "How do you move your books around? They are larger than us!" Simon grinned. He loved showing off his inventions. He jumped onto his desk, and when she was beside him he took out a small, flat and rectangular box with a button in the center. "Just watch." He told her. Interested, she obliged. Simon pushed the button, and a blue ray came from the front of the box, enveloping Simon's books. The books automatically started shrinking. Simon waited until they were the right size for him to carry, then he stopped pushing the button. Simon looked at Jeanette to see her reaction as he picked up his books. Her look confused him. He had expected a look of shock, delight or surprise. However, he was not expecting this. She stood there with an amused look that she was trying to hide, but she wasn't succeding. "What?" Simon asked, confused. "N-nothing, I-I was just thinking about all of the similarities between us. Think about it! I have two siblings, you have two siblings, you like education, I like education, you invent things, I invent things, we are both anthropomorphized, and both of us live in the same city, going to the same school, in the same classes!" Simon furrowed his brow. She did have a point. It was very strange, but he was caught up on one thing she had said.

"You invent things?" He asked curiously. "Yes, I have invented many things, one of which that I have right now to help me with my books. Would you like to see it?" Simon nodded, and Jeanette led him to her desk. She stacked her books on top of each other, and got a ray gun looking thing out of her backpack. "Stand back, okay?" He nodded and backed away to the corner of her desk. She pointed the ray gun at her books and fired. A black spot appeared in the center of the top book, then began to spread. "W-what are you doing to your books?!" Simon squeaked. "Are y-you sure that's safe?!" Simon lunged to grab the ray gun, but Jeanette sidestepped him and continued firing at her books. Simon watched in horror as Jeanettes books disappeared fully. Simon gaped at her, unable to grasp what he had seen. _Did she just disintegrate her books?!_ Jeanette turned to see Simon staring at her. She smiled, understanding his confusion.

"I-It's a teleportation device." She said. "It just sent my books home, so I don't have to carry them around all of the time. It can also retrieve my books from home." Simon stared at the ray gun. "You do realize," Simon looked at her. "that with a few modifications, that transporter could become a time machine?" She looked at him. "Yes, I know. It is a vex of mine that I can't make schematics for a time machine, but I can invent a transporter in a month!" Simon cocked his eyebrow. "One month exactly?" She blushed under her fur. "Y-yes. I-It was quite a surprise that it was exactly one month down to the milliseconds!" Simon smiled. "I invented my shrink ray in one week, two hours, three minutes, fifty-eight seconds and twenty-three milliseconds." Jeanettes eyes widened. "Quite the engineering feat!" She exclaimed, looking at the shrink ray with new found appreciation. "Thank you!" Simon eyed her teleportation device. "Y-yours is too." Jeanette gave a crooked smile, "T-thank you."

There was an awkward pause. Simon ran a paw through his fur absentmindedly. He looked up to see Jeanette blushing under her fur. "W-what?" He asked. Her blush deepened. "N-nothing!" She paused and studied Simon. "Y-you look v-very familiar. Have we met before?" Simon became flustered. _I can't tell her who I am, because she might not treat me the same way, but if I don't tell her and she finds out another way, it might hurt her feelings because I didn't trust her!_ "W-well, who d-do you think I-I look like?" He asked. "W-well," She started studying him. "y-you kind of look like that blue wearing chipmunk from that band. Um... Something and the Chipmunks? Alex maybe?" Simon grinned. He had to tell Alvin this story! "U-um, do you think that it could be Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Simon tried to hold in his laughter. "Um, it might have been, but Alvin is a really strange name isn't it?" Simon bit his lip. This was getting even funnier! "Y-yeah, it i-is!" Simon cleared his throat, hiding his full-blown grin. "Hmm." Jeanette didn't notice how Simon was holding his paw over his mouth. "Isn't the blue wearing chipmunk named Simone or something?" Simon blinked, his smile slipping. "I thought that it was Simon!" He cocked his eyebrow at her, smirking. She laughed. "You only think that Simon is his name because it is your name!" Simon smiled. "Exactly!" Simon's eyes widened. _Oops!_

"W-what do you mean by 'exactly'?" Jeanette started studying him. "Um.." Simon blinked. He was flushed, wondering what to do. "I-I'm...Um... W-what do you know about m- him?" Simon caught himself. "W-well.." Jeanette thought for a moment. "He wears glasses quite like yours, I think... Um, and he has two brothers named Leo and Alvin maybe?" She guessed. Simon smiled sheepishly. "Theodore, actually." She raised an eyebrow. "You like their music?" "Y-yeah, I-It's okay I guess.." Simon stared into space, stuck. _He's hiding something._ She started analysing his behavior, trying to find the tells of a lying person. Simon noticed her scrutiny and became even more flustered. She squinted at him. "Gee, It's u-um getting kind of hot in here isn't it?" Simon rolled up his sweater sleeves. "Y-your'e bending the truth about something aren't you?" Her fur bristled. _So he was setting me up! I'll bet that there is someone around here waiting to nab me! _Jeanette started backing away, then stopped and stared at Simon in shock. "W-wait! W-what did you say your brothers names were?" Simon opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Jeanette. "Of course! That's what you were hiding wasn't it? You are Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Simon looked at her thoughtfully before speaking. "Yes." He said simply. He closed his eyes and braced for something, but got silence. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him curiously. "W-what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Y-you aren't going t-to, I-I don't know, um, scream or something?" He came out of his frightened pose. She raised an eyebrow. "D-do you really want me to?" "N-no!" Simon grinned, relaxing. "M-my sisters and I sing as well, b-but we aren't famous." Simon nodded and smiled absentmindedly. _Jeanette...Jeanette...'ette! _

Simons head snapped up. "You were introduced to me without a surname, so I suppose you don't have one?" He saw confusion come over her face. "U-um, n-no I don't. W-why?" Simon smiled, hardly holding in his exitement. "Y-your name! Jeanette, the suffix -ette is the last part of your name! The suffix -ette means-" "Small in size and/or female. Why?" Jeanette cut in, curious. Simons eyes sparkled exitedly behind his huge glasses. "Don't you see? Until such time as you have a guardian, your surname could be a spin off of the masculine 'Chipmunk' title!" Light dawned in Jeanettes eyes, but she decided to let Simon finish. "Which would be?" She prompted exitedly. "Chipette! Your surname could be Chipette!"

Just then, music started playing to signify that the students had two minutes to get to their next class. "Come on!" Jeanette grabbed Simon's paw, much to his delight, and started dragging him to their next class, which was honors physics. "Oh! I have to go to my locker!" Simon held up his shrunken books and motioned for her to follow him so that she wouldn't get lost. Jeanette stood there for a minute before she followed, blushing under her fur. _That Simon is dreamy!_

**Not as exciting as Greens, but this is how ****I**** think that Simon and Jeanette would, well, meet!**  
**This is the end of this story, if you want to see how the others meet, I might do that later, but I think that I'll stay with the one-shots for now. Peace out!**


End file.
